The Wedding Week
by lalipop
Summary: After her break up with Zach 10 years ago, Cammie will be seeing him again after her best friend, Liz's wedding. But that is only one of the many things that are on her mind this week. With a wedding to wrry about, her ex-boyfriend showing up with a girl, and a case that pops up out of no where, Cammie has a VERY full week ahead of her. (full summary inside)


**A/N: Hello everyone :) So this story is a rewrite of the fanfiction "The Wedding Week" I wrote almost three years ago. WhenI went back and read the work I had done on it, I felt I can do much better with it by adding new ideas and concepts ad even some OCs here and there, so now after some weeks, here is the first chapter of the rewrite. I really hope that you enjoy the fic because a lot of work has gone into it :)**

****This fic has a lot of components/ideas from the television show Hawaii Five-0**

Full Summary: Almost ten years ago, Cammie and Zach broke up due to their work. They could never find time to spend together, and the relationship became a hassle for both of them. Since then, Cammie has been living in Hawaii, working with the task force there called Nova. Now, her best friend, Liz, is getting married, and as it turns out, she will be seeing her ex again after so many years. With the wedding to worry about, her ex-boyfriend showing up with another girl, and a case that pops up out of nowhere, Cammie has a VERY full week ahead of her.

* * *

_"A bomb? And this is a good idea because...?"_

_"It will get their attention, little one. We need them to see us, and since they refuse, we have to force them."_

_"But a bomb would kill them."_

_"You said you wanted to be a part of this, and I had told you all the details. If we want this to work, if we want the ambassador to realize what he did and apologize, we need to bomb the embassy."_

_"But-"_

_"No 'buts'. Either your're in or your out."_

_"I'm...in."_

* * *

Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered. Looking at the screen, she could only cross her arms over her chest and sigh, shaking her head in disappointment. He never listened to her. Never.

"This is a _bad_ idea, Aidan. How many times-"

"Please explain to me how this is a bad idea. This is strategically genius."

"No, this is strategically stupid. You'll blow Autumn's cover and there is the highest chance that you won't catch the guy. Just stick with the plan for literally three more days and we'll have our guy."

"But if we can get him today, why wait?"

"Dude!" Cammie stomped her foot, frustration quite evident on her face. "Why do you have to be so hasty about everything?!"

Aidan sighed, leaning against the table, now crossing his own arms over her chest. "Why? Because the faster we get the this son of a bitch the better. He's hurt too many people."

"I know that, Aidan. But the way we have already planned out will guarantee we catch him. You're making this personal."

"I'm not-"

"ALRIGHT, fine. We'll do it your way, jeez. But next time," Cammie stepped closer, poking his chest hard, "we stick to the plan we already have."

Cammie really didn't know why she bothered with him. Aidan Brown never listened to anyone when it came to missions, always going to extremes to solve cases and protect people. She blamed it completely on his military training, but at the end of the day he was able to lead the team into catching the bad guys. So there wasn't much the blonde could do to prove to him that his methods were wrong, because it usually ended with someone getting cuffed.

"Thank you," he said as he smiled, turning back to the fancy touch-screen table, pressing random buttons to get his plan set in action. "Plus, this way we won't be late on on Monday." Cammie shook her, turning on her heels and walking to her office. Not only did she hate it when he suddenly changed the plan, she also hated it when he was right.

Her office was only a few feet away, across from Aidan's office and next to Autumn's. Everything on the top floor of the Hawaii Police Department building was very conveniently placed for the Nova task force. Walking through the glass door, four offices aligned the left and right side-two on each side. Walking down further, an opening appears where in the middle was a large table which, in fact, was just a giant touch screen tablet connected to the three large screens in front of it, allowing them to display whatever they were looking on the table to the screens. to the right of the screens was a small little workout area fully equipped with two punching bags, weights, pull up bars, and other workout necessities. Further down the clearing was a fifth room for guests and across from the room was the door o the stairway that led to the the interrogation room. It was the perfect place for the task force.

The task force. When Cammie really thought about it, was a little crazy to think that she had dropped the CIA and joined Nova instead. No one had been particularity against her decision, but Bex had tried really hard to change her mind. But the truth was, she loved working for Nova. Not only was she able to do ll the things she loved doing at Gallagher Academy and the CIA, she was able to have a life. She didn't have to lie to her neighbors, or hide the truth of what she did from her date. It was the best combination for her, and she loved it.

The blonde could recall when she first worked with Nova. It was five years ago, back when she was still working for the CIA and Nova was only just starting with two members instead of two. Cammie had been assigned to protect the ambassador of Saudi Arabia and Nova was investigating the death of a 23-year-old woman. It turned out the two were connected somehow, and Cammie, Aidan (who, to no extent, infuriated her more than she thought possible), and-much to her surprise-Preston Winters, ended up working together on the case.

Preston had by far been the most shocking bit of that case. She hadn't seen him since her graduation from Gallagher Academy, and a task force was the last place she thought she would see him. Cammie had figured he would end up in some computer company, making software or cracking codes. Preston later told her that was exactly what he had been doing before Aidan found him.

* * *

_"So you work for an elite task force of two in Hawaii. I honestly never would have thought you would be working somewhere that involved a gun. You always appealed to me as a computer guy." _

_"I am a computer guy. Before joining Nova, I worked for a software company. Aidan was working on some case that involved our company, and I was assigned to help with whatever he needed. Aidan really liked my work with computers and asked me to join his team. And, well, I did."_

_"Wow, how'd he convince you to do that? Point a gun to your face? It wouldn't suprise me, the guy is crazy."_

_Preston laughed. "No, he didn't point a gun at me. He just told me that I would have more fun working for him, that I would have a free reign of whatever I waned to do with computers. That was definitely nice. So now I do all the computer-tech things for the team and have some training in field work. Until Aidan finds someone to work with him i the field, I've been filing that position."_

_"So if he fills that position, you won't do any field work?"_

_"Honestly, I probably will. As of now, he only has me on this team. He's trying to a get a girl that just graduated from the police department. I have no idea why he wants her. I mean, she graduated at the top of her class and is excellent in combat, but otherwise I feel he should get someone with experience." H shrugged. "But it's his team so I'm not gonna argue." _

_"Mm..interesting guy."_

_Preston scoffed. "Fuck yeah."_

* * *

As it turned out, the ambassador had been responsible for the death of the woman. She had found out about some affair he had and some other legal things and ambassador should not be doing and had threatened to expose him. At the end of the case, Aidan had come to Cammie with a proposal: come to work with him. It had definitely been unexpected, and Cammie was going answer 'no'. Her whole life had been spent training to work for the CIA like her mother and father, why would she give that up? But those were not the words that left her. No, Cammie told him she was in town for a few more days, and that she would think about it in those days.

* * *

_"Mm...I'll have the kimchi. It's a kimchi kind of day." The man nodded and took her menu. After he left, she sighed, breathing in the fresh Hawaiian air at the outdoor restaurant she was sitting at. She looked to the left, at the scene in front of her: kids playing catch, people walking with bags in hand from the shopping they had done, other people walking down to the beach with a surfboard tucked under their arms. Off to the distance, the sun shined beautifully over the water. Everything just looked so calm, pretty, and nothing could ruin the moment. Until her view was blocked by someone's stomach. She looked up to see- "Aidan?"_

_"It's your last day and you still haven't answered my question."_

_"I was going to call after I ate lunch." _

_He jumped over the fence that her tale was against and sat in th chair across from her, leaning back in the chair. "Well you can tell me now." _

_Cammie sighed, looking down at her hands and then to her left at the water. "It's not an easy decision, you know. I've worked very hard to be where I am today." she couldn't tell him how she'd actually been working since she was eleven years old, when she became a Gallagher Girl. She assumed he thought she had only spent a few years with the CIA, since she had only been with the agency for five years, but it was so much more than that. Her whole life had been leading up to her being a part of the CIA, just like her parents. _

_"I assume you have. But this," Cammie looked back at him again to see him gesturing around at nothing, "This is worth it. And it's not a total waste what you learned with the CIA, Cammie. You'll be using those skills everyday and saving lives. I know it's not as much moving around, and definitely less covert, but it's pretty amazing. Unlike the CIA, you're helping people directly, no matter what case you're on. Look at me, I was Navy Intelligence and now i'm doing this and honestly, it was the best trade of my life. I have a life here, and that's something the CIA can't give you."_

_Cammie nodded, thinking. "Did you ever end up hiring that girl?" _

_Aidan looked a bit surprised. "How did you know about that?" _

_"Preston."_

_"Ah, okay. Well, yeah. She said she'd love to join."_

_"So why do you need me if you have her?"_

_"Because you're skills are unbelievably 're a fantastic agent and would be great for Nova. I could use someone like you."_

_Cammie's eyebrows shot up, a grin playing on her lips. "Did you just give me a compliment? Wow, it's surprise after surprise with you, isn't it? First the job offer and now this?"_

_"Don't push it, Morgan."_

_Cammie laughed, and then looked down at her hands, now really thinking. He had a point-a very good point. She could have a life here and do what she loves all at the same time. She could spend the rest of her life like that, and it all sounded so...nice. "You know what...fine. But-" she put up her hand before Aidan could say anything, "you're not going to be my boss. You're going to be my partner, and not just mine. We're a team of four now, so we'll me make all of our decisions together-mostly because I've decided you're crazy and will get someone killed if we don't tell you better."_

_Aidan tilted his head, his eyed narrowed but still smiling. "Fine. Nova will be a partnership. Happy?" _

_"Yes, very."_

* * *

"He's changing the plan. Why?" Cammie looked up from her desk at Preston, who stood at the door.

"Because he's Aidan and annoying."

"Why does he keep doing that? He's been changing game plans for the past five cases!" Preston closed the door behind him and sat down on the chair across from her.

"Because every time he changed the plan it worked so he thinks he can do that now. annoying little shit."

Preston smiled. Cammie and Aidan's back-and-forths always amused him. "You don't actually think he's a little shit."

"No, but he's being annoying right now, hence he is a little shit."

"Well, at least this way we'll get to the wedding on time and we'll have Autumn back, which will be nice since because you an Aidan are starting to get on my nerves."

"We are not annoying. He just disagrees with everything I say."

"And that is literally the problem with working with two very stubborn people."

Cammie gave him a look and leaned back against her chair. She really had missed Autumn, even though it had only been a week that she had been gone. Their house was quiet without her. "I guess getting to the beach house on time will be nice on Monday. Liz won't kill us then." Cammie paused, smiling a little. "Wow, it's actually happening. She's getting married."

"I can't believe she invited us to her wedding." Preston said, shifting in the chair so his elbows were on his knees.

"Are you kidding me? Of course she invited you guys! You, Aidan, and Autumn have been family to me for the past five years. She makes it a point to come see you guys when she visits. Not just her, actually. Bex and Macey, too." It was true. After her decision to stay, her friends had been just a little skeptical. Dropping the CIA for some random task force in Hawaii? Why? But Nova was truly a very credible task force, and after explaining that to them, well they wanted to see for themselves. The flew out to Hawaii and met the entire team, and they all got along pretty well. The three, just like Cammie, had been very surprised to Preston there-especially Macey (but that didn't go very far). Since then, it's become a sort of "Christmas car" relationship with all of them; they say his and hellos, ask about each other, and that's it. So, it was no surprise that the entire team was invited to Liz's wedding.

"Anyway, are you bringing a date?" Preston asked.

"A date? No, I'm not. You?" Cammie asked, getting up from her desk to go and walking to the mini fridge in the corner. She picked up a Gatorade for herself and Preston.

"You're not? A hot girl like you with now date?" He took the drink, twisting the cap of and taking a large swig of the Gatorade.

She gave him a look. "No..." She also took a large swig.

"Oh...uh, Zach is coming. With a date. That's why I was asking; I wasn't trying to be creep or anything."

Cammie coughed on the Gatorade and gave Preston an incredulous look. "_What?_ Zach is coming?"

"Yeah, it turns out that Zach is a good friend of Liam's. So he's invited to the wedding." Preston say back in the chair as if Cammie was going to attack him. "Just..relax, okay?"

She slammed her drink down, leaning closer to Preston over the desk. "Why am finding out now? And-no offense- from you and not Liz?"

"That I don't know but I figured you should know since you haven't seen the guy since you two split. But why are you so worked about it? This was almost eight years ago."

Cammie gave him a cold stare. Truth was, she wasn't sure why she was acting so weird. She obviously didn't like him anymore, eight years was a long time. Maybe it had to do with the fact that the two had been through a lot when they were in high school, and maybe it had to do with the fact that they broke up because they had no time for each other. Just because they didn't have time, didn't mean she stopped liking-loving-him. It took her some time before she got over him. She sighed, leaning back in her chair. First loves were annoying as shit. "You're right-eight years. I'm not getting worked up I'm just...well-"

"Well what?" He got up from the chair and started walking to the door. "Cam, you're over him. You've dated other guys and...stuff. I know it'll be weird to see him again, but relax. It's for one week and then he's gone. With any luck, you won't have to do much talking with him and his date." With that, he left the room, returning to whatever work he had left to come talk to her.

_Wait a sec-a date? Zachary Goode was bringing a date?_ What the-Cammie shook her. No, she wasn't going to do this. Eight fucking years. They had both moved on, and he was going to be gone in a week. He was her first love, not the love of her life. There was a big difference in that. The blonde took a deep breath in and before she could even exhale, Aidan came barging through the door. "Knock?"

"Our guy is at the market. We're doing this now. Grab your gun."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Aidan! Next time stick to the original plan!" She grabbed her gun and ran out the door behind him.


End file.
